Waddlesworth (warden)
Waddlesworth is one of several wardens in St. Canard and of them the big one: the one is charge of the maximum security prison. He is a pompous blowhard, who is known for staging daily gloats over his more famous prisoners. He also doesn't ensure the inmates are looked after beyond standard care, which is particularly troublesome to the mutants, and he isn't above assigning them humiliating daily activities as long as it keeps them busy. Waddlesworth is a believer in psychic abilities, although he has no interest in it beyond how it would be convenient to his daily life, which seems to be a recurring interest in the whole of his decisions. He is voiced by Laurie Faso in "Darkly Dawns the Duck" and Jim Cummings after that. Character Background Waddlesworth is the warden of a maximum security prison in the middle of St. Canard by the time Darkwing begins his career as crimefighter / and later becomes in charge of the St. Canard Maximum Security Supervillain Prison. That prison is located on a steep mountain on an island some miles from St. Canard. How Waddlesworth got his responsibilities in the first place and why he gets to keep it are mysteries on their own, because he finds his job more entertaining than he tries to do it well. Villains known to have escaped under his watch are Taurus Bulba, / Bushroot, the Fearsome Four, and it is implied he also has experience with Negaduck. Numerous other villains have been arrested only to be out and about later, but in all fairness they might have escaped during transport or from a prison not run by him. Because of a shared last name, the warden might be related to one of Drake Mallard's high school teachers. Personality Waddlesworth either is good at daily prison management or he has connections, because his personality does not exactly mark him as a keeper. He takes a childish joy in seeing his prison filled, moreso if there's big names among the inmates, going so far as to pester them daily with underhanded remarks. He favors to get a reaction out of them, but simply showing off his power is enough to up his mood. / This sadistic preoccupation's major consequence is that Waddlesworth is slow to notice when things don't add up. More than one prisoner has escaped from his responsibility under circumstances that should be embarrassing to Waddlesworth, but any lessons to be gained from those experiences only marginally affect him. Appearance Waddlesworth is a dog of medium height with a relatively long snout, thick eyebrows, and brown hair. He's on the pudgy side and always goes dressed in suits. Fiction Cartoon As warden, Waddlesworth permits himself a daily afternoon gloat over one of his biggest inmates, Taurus Bulba. He is confused that Taurus takes it so well, unaware that Bulba is using the prison as his hideout, having rebuilt his corner of the complex into an airship. He is also oblivious to the fact that Bulba steals the Waddlemeyer Ramrod and keeps it hidden within the laundry room, too distracted by his sadistic game to notice the object standing right next to him. It becomes the last time he bothers Bulba, as the criminal decides to give up his hideout the next day to get personally involved in the abduction of Gosalyn Waddlemeyer. Waddlesworth is shocked to see an airship rise out of his prison just before het gets to visit Bulba. / Some time later, he gets Bushroot among his inmates. Once Bushroot stands frozen in place in front of the window for two weeks, Waddlesworth gets Darkwing Duck to deal with the criminal. Darkwing concludes that Bushroot has died when he observes the dried husk, but Launchpad, seemingly using psychic powers, finds a vine leading outside. Waddlesworth is genuinely impressed and requests Launchpad's help in finding lost socks. Waddlesworth becomes the warden of the St. Canard Maximum Security Supervillain Prison, to which he can welcome Bushroot, along with the rest of the Fearsome Four, soon enough for stealing the Mystic Eye of Quackzalcoatl. Their leader, Negaduck, got away and visits the prison on his own accord some days later to steal his minions' powers by means of the magic jewel. He crashes through the warden's office's roof and ties him up to have him out of the way. Disney Comics comics As warden, Waddlesworth permits himself a daily afternoon gloat over one of his biggest inmates, Taurus Bulba. He is unaware that Bulba is using the prison as his hideout, having rebuilt his corner of the complex into an airship. He is also oblivious to the fact that Bulba steals the Waddlemeyer Ramrod and keeps it hidden within the laundry room, too distracted by his sadistic game to notice the object standing right next to him. It becomes the last time he bothers Bulba, as the criminal decides to give up his hideout the next day to get personally involved in the abduction of Gosalyn Waddlemeyer. Waddlesworth is shocked to see an airship rise out of his prison and at a loss what he's going to tell the governor. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Civilians Category:1991 characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Disney Comics comic characters